This invention relates to providing auxiliary lighting systems. More particularly, this invention relates to vehicle-mounted auxiliary lighting systems adapted to provide primary or auxiliary vehicle lighting.
Effective external lighting is important to the safe operation of vehicles in low light environments. In general, effective external vehicle lighting systems should exhibit a maximum output of useful illumination at a level of current draw within the capacity of the vehicle's electrical system, a physical size appropriate to the physical structures of the vehicle, and in-service durability consistent with the operational dynamics of the vehicle to which the system is equipped. In addition, such systems should operate consistently and on-demand with minimal care maintenance. Improving the effectiveness of such external vehicle lighting systems would be of great benefit not only within the fields of vehicular design and production, but also within fields dependent on safe and efficient vehicle operation.